callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goalpost (mission)
"Goalpost" is the ninth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The level takes place in Hamburg, Germany. The player controls Derek "Frost" Westbrook throughout the mission. The primary objective is to secure the United States Vice President from a hostage situation. Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) *Sandman *Grinch *Truck *Carter (K.I.A.) *Vice President of the United States *Rhino 2 Gunner Plot In the starting cutscene, chemical attacks are reported throughout Europe, particularly in London and Paris. The U.S forces respond by sending decon units to affected areas. Ramstein Airforce Base reports attacks by Russian ground forces in Germany, asking for immediate assistance against "the entire Russian army". Further on, many areas of Europe are seen in camera feeds under attack by Russian forces, like France, Poland, Belgium, Italy, Czech Republic, and the United Kingdom. It is then reported that the U.S lost contact with the delegation in Hamburg. Overlord calls for Metal 0-1 to reroute to Hamburg to participate in a principal-level hostage rescue - the U.S. Vice President. Frost and his team ride a helicopter, heading towards Hamburg, along with other helicopters and LCACs full of tanks. Russian flak and missiles constantly fire and some aircraft, including an Osprey, are destroyed. After landing, Delta Force and U.S Army Rangers advance up the beach, while under fire from Russian positions. Once clear of the beach, Metal Team take cover in a plane's wreckage, before starting their advance up the street. While clearing the street, U.S forces encounter enemy snipers and tanks, as well as a large infantry force. Once the first street is cleared of enemies, the U.S forces take a left and find themselves in a parking lot. While considering their options. Rhino 2's gunner explains that the only way through for the U.S. forces is through there and out the other side, and that the tanks may be too heavy for the ramps in the parking lot to cope with. Immediately afterwards, Carter is killed by enemy sniper fire. The tank quickly deals with the sniper threat, and Frost replaces the gunner in his role on the mounted minigun. Russian Mi-28s start attacking the tanks, but trophy systems were set up immediately and the tanks were protected. As Rhino 1 and Rhino 2 start to advance toward the parking lot, enemy forces start to retreat into it, making easy targets. The tanks clear the ground floor, with Rhino 2 at one point ramming straight through some of the structures. However, when the two tanks try to ascend via a ramp in the parking lot, the ramp collapses under the weight and sends Rhino 2 crashing down, with Frost narrowly avoiding being crushed by a car, he disembarks to find everyone still combat effective. Sandman arrives and he and Frost, along with the tank crew, fight their way out of the parking lot and back on the streets. Once Frost, Sandman and the tank crew are on the streets again, an enemy T-90 arrives and opens fire, but is quickly dispatched when Rhino 1 emerges from a building. However, the victory is short lived, as Rhino 1 is destroyed by RPG fire from rooftops. The U.S forces hurry inside a destroyed building. After clearing all hostiles from the office building, the U.S forces emerge again onto a street, where they fight the last pocket of resistance. After turning a corner, the remains of the Vice-President's convoy are found. Delta Force then heading into a building on their left, and once higher up, see Russians defending a room. The Russians see the Americans incoming and quickly close the door, intending to execute all the hostages. Sandman and his team breach the room and rescue the vice president. Raptor 4, an MV-22 Osprey, then arrives to exfil the troops and the Vice President. Gallery Goalpost_Helicopter_Deployment.png|Delta is transported via helicopter. Hamburg beachfront under attack Goalpost MW3.jpg Vice President secured and extracted Goalpost MW3.jpg Mortar strike on hamburg beach Goalpost MW3.png Video Walkthrough 400px Weapon loadout Starting weaponry Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG Scope SMAW Menu Icon MW3.png|SMAW Found in level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 PP90M1 Menu Icon MW3.png|PP90M1 Weapon g18 large.png|G18 Weapon m16a4 large.png|M16A4 Weapon mk14 large.png|M14 EBR Scoped SCAR-L 3rd Person MW3.png|SCAR-L Intel 20. Cross the beach, then spot the crashed and destroyed plane on the north end of the street. The intel is nestled inside of the plane's nose section. 21. At the top of the street, look for a tall white building with an "L" shaped wall at the bottom. The intel is underneath here, on top of a weapons crate. 22. In the building with the Vice President, on the first floor, look on the east wall of the building for the intel, located in a cubicle. center Intel Locations Transcript Achievements/Trophies Welcome to WW3 (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Goalpost" on any difficulty. Payback (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Mind the Gap", "Goalpost" and "Return to Sender" on Veteran difficulty. Video thumb|300px|left|Grenade-door glitch Trivia *The opening cinematic for "Goalpost" indicates that Russian chemical attacks focused on Counter-Terrorist forces or Intelligence agencies, such as MI5 HQ in London, GIGN HQ in Satory, Brussels, CNI HQ in Madrid, Bern, AISI HQ in Rome, Prague, BND HQ in Berlin, Copenhagen, Warsaw and Budapest. It also shows Russian Military offensives striking all of these cities except for Copenhagen (although the spreading red on map does cover up Denmark, suggesting that it was also a goal in the offensive). The Copenhagen marker in the intro video is accidentally placed wrong in another country. The marker pinpoints an area east of the Swedish coastal town Halmstad. *After Rhino 2 is disabled and you exit the parking complex, on one of the barricades near the exit is a M14 EBR Scoped. This rifle's world model is the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 M14 EBR, but in first-person, it's the MK14 with a scope. *When you first start the mission on the beach shore, you can see what appear to be dead fish on the beaches. *The first Intel for this mission is in a very similar position to the one found in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "The Enemy of My Enemy". *When the TV screens showcase the Russian invasion, two locations - Brussels, Belgium and Rome, Italy - can be identified and copied off scenes in the mission Bag and Drag, most notably, the end chase of Volk. *The title "Goalpost" refers to the VP's codename. *No matter what weapons Frost has before Rhino 2 crashes through the concrete ramp, his loadout resets to the M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG Sight and SMAW. This can be seen when Frost throws the M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG Sight out from the tank before he climbs out from the tank. *This is the only mission in the Modern Warfare series to have a beach landing. All other beach landings that exists in Call of Duty are in the WWII series. *Oddly, there are no German soldiers in this mission, when the mission is in Germany *While going through the parking garage, sometimes AI friendlies will stand in front of the tanks and get run over. However, if the player stands in front of the tanks, the tanks will just push the player along, and the player will not die. *If the player stands near a cannon of an Abrams, when it shoots, they will be shell-shocked for a few seconds. *Rhino Two's tank crew are vulnerable, but they will respawn upon death. *This is the first mission in the Modern Warfare series where the player sees the interior of a tank. *If the player looks closely inside the room with the hostage before it is closed, there won't be anyone inside, except the Russian closing the door. During the breach, the rest of the Delta Team will already be standing in the room when the player looks to either side of him. *If the player picks up an M4A1 with any attachments at the beginning of the level, the iron sights/optics will have the same amount of zoom as an ACOG sight. *The wrecked plane found near the beginning of the level, is the same model from Afghan. *In the Wii version, Frost mans the minigun from Rhino 1 instead of Rhino 2. *If the player throws a grenade at the door just as the Russian runs into the room, it will stick in the air and bounce back when the door closes. *Shooting or knifing any of the tank crew before they exit the tank causes them to die upon finishing their animation. *The Osprey closest to Frost, when he exits the helicopter at the start of the level, says "Marines" on the side, but has a mirror image of "USAF" on the tail. *Sometimes one of the soldiers may get ran over by a tank while doing a hit reaction animation. When this happens, the NPC will hover in front of the moving tank until the animation ends, after which he will die instantly. *The Vice President's dead bodyguards reused an FSO agent model from "Turbulence", because they have the Russian Red star on their jacket and the hammer and the sickle on their belt. *This is the only level Grinch was not present and this is one of two levels Truck was not present. *It's unknown why Frost carries a SMAW; there are never any objectives to take out the Russian tanks, and they can't be destroyed by one rocket which is all Frost carries. The only vehicle he can destroy is the troop carrier in the parking lot. *When timed right, the player can make it seem like they destroyed the first T-90 with the SMAW. Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Delta Force